Morning Routines
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox find that becoming lovers has its rewards and consequences.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

**Morning Routines**

Judy awoke and looked at her handsome Fox. He was still asleep and had a little smirk on his face. Then she remembered what they'd done the previous night. Her blush began with her ears and soon spread until she absolutely glowed.

"First time I've ever seen a pink bunny," he said and nuzzled her. "Maybe..."

Embarrassed she pulled her ears down, covering her face.

"You just want to do unspeakable things to my young inno...," she said and again remembered the previous night, "body."

He whispered in her ear and only thought he's seen his bunny blush.

"Nick!"

He chuckled. Then he leaned her head back and licked her throat.

"Oh Nick!" she moaned and gently push him away. "We can't!"

"Why not?"

"We need to get ready for work," she said and got out of bed. "I'm just glad Bucky and Pronk were on vacation."

"We didn't made too much noise," he said and smiled, remembering, "and our shift doesn't begin till noon." He looked at the clock. "And it's only 9:29."

He gently took her hand and pulled her back in bed.

* * *

The next time Judy looked at the clock it was 10:34 and she smiled. Just like their first time making love her Fox had been so gentle and tender. Her mother had told that her first time might be a bit painful, and it was, but for just a moment. Then she'd forgotten about everything else, but the pleasure she'd received and returned. She'd always assumed that her Fox had a bit of experience in these matters and now she knew for sure that she'd been correct. She herself had never had a boyfriend before her Fox and always wondered why the bucks never seemed to be interested in her. Judy never really felt lonely with her work on the farm, school, and then college. She met many interesting animals there and one very special Gazelle who'd eventually became her roommate and special friend. They still kept in touch, but now days she was so busy with her music they hadn't seen each other for months. Now they'd have to get together soon so she could introduce her Fox and wouldn't he be surprised!

"Nick."

"mmmmm..."

"Now we have to get up and get ready."

"We could call in sick."

"Both of us?"

"You're sick and I have to give you a special treatment every hour on the hour."

She giggled.

"I'm sure Chief 'buffalo butt' would believe that one."

He chuckled and then sat up, pulling her into his lap.

"Nick, put me down!"

Instead he kissed his bunny and soon it became more passionate as his hands roaming across her body. But like all good things it had to end when they had to breathe. Then purple eyes met green ones.

"No more," she said, shaking a finger at him, and hopped down. "Let's see if one of the showers is free."

Nick grinned.

* * *

Fortunately one was free and her Fox showered first while she brushed her teeth. It wasn't like them getting ready together were anything new. Now it was almost like routine, but of course, this morning was different. She looked around the shabby room with the green cracked and peeling wallpaper, rusty pipes, and rust stained porcine sink, shower stand, and toilet. The Grande Pangolin Arms was a dump! Maybe she and Nick could afford something nicer together, she thought. She'd have to remember to talk to him about that, but living together would be a big step, she knew. Then her gaze settled on her Fox's nude form and she felt her ears begin to grow warm.

"It's all yours," he said, turning and tying a towel around himself. Then he noticed where she was looking and smiled. "I meant the shower, but if you'd rather."

He pulled off the towel.

"Nick!"

He laughed and eventually put it back on. Then he extended a hand and she made a face, but took it.

"Just trying to help."

The shower had a raised cream colored porcine stand for shorter animals. He lifted her and set her on it.

"I could've gotten up here myself, ya know."

"I know you could, but I thought it would be nice to help."

"And touch my naked body."

"Well, there is that too," he said nonchalantly and smiled.

Judy giggled and started to soap up.

"I could help you with that too."

"Yea, I'm sure you could, but then I'm sure we'd be really late for work."

Nick chuckled and put toothpaste on his brush. He began to brush and watched his bunny in the mirror. More specifically he watched her fluffy white tail. A moment later he was unable to stop himself from reaching over and gently pinching the fluffy appendage. She startled, dropped the bottle of soap, and a moment later her feet shot out from under her and then she went over backwards. But with a Fox's quick reflexes caught her and hugged her tight against his body.

"Judy, are you OK?!"

"Yes," she said, clinging to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," he said and hugged her tighter. "You could've..."

"But I didn't," she said and smiled. "You saved me."

Purple eyes met green ones. Then she reached up and pulled his head down until their lips met.

* * *

They weren't too late, but it was close. As they were just climbing into their usual chair Chief Bogo came bustling through the door. He frowned at them as usual and they both grinned back. He snorted and then started reading the daily items from the docket, but a certain Rabbit and certain Fox were only giving it half their attention. They glanced at each other now and again and continued to smile. They knew from now on that their morning routines would have one, but more than lightly several new items.


End file.
